piratideicaraibifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Codice Piratesco
Il Codice Piratesco (Pirata Codex o Pirate Code) era un libro contenente le poche ma fondamentali leggi che ogni pirata fedele alla Fratellanza Piratesca doveva rispettare. Fu composto nella cosiddetta età d'oro della pirateria dai Pirati Nobili Henry Morgan e Bartholomew. Il Codice appare solamente in Ai Confini del Mondo e in Wedlocked. Storia Durante la sua carriera da pirata, Henry Morgan, assieme ad un pirata nobile di nome Bartholomew, decise di comporre un manuale che contenesse le poche ma significative leggi che ogni pirata doveva rispettare. Con il passare degli anni, il Codice fu più volte ritoccato con varie aggiunte e vennero anche inserite delle informazioni generali, non leggi, quali la storia della pirateria, informazioni sulle armi o ricette per il rum. Durante tutta la sua esistenza, il Codice venne conservato alla Baia dei Relitti, custodito dai custodi del codice, uno di questi fu Edward Teague, padre di Jack Sparrow. Il libro aveva una copertina in rilievo e pesava circa ottanta libbre (circa 36 kg)At World's End production notes: The Brethren Court. Il Codice veniva comunemente trasmesso con il passaparola, quindi il Codice stesso veniva consultato molto raramente''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'', pp. 10-11: "The Pirata Codex".. Articoli noti La prima pagina Questi articoli di Regolamento, stipulati da Assassini, Ladri, Tagliagole e Canaglie della stessa natura, serviranno a fornire linee guida con regole vincolanti per un Consono Comportamento e per la la Condotta delle nostre vite per Mare, per quanto esse siano brevi e crudeli, per cui si dichiara in questo giorno che i Pirati Nobili del Consiglio della Fratellanza e chiunque ponga il suo nome su codesto Codice , sono consapevoli di dovervisi attenere o Morire. Queste passerelle prepariamo ai fini del nostro Perfido Credo nel saccheggio e nel furto di ogni nave a mare. Ivi apponete il vostro marchio solo se fortemente impegnati a rispettare i vincoli di questo Codice e condurre una Vita da Pirata''Edizione settimanale per la costruzione del modellino della ''Perla Nera edito da Hachette sotto il titolo di "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Built the Black Pearl, the legendary pirate ship." ''Numero 95, p. 11 "Il Codice dei Pirati".'.'' '''Articolo 1: norme generali # S''tringi amicizie e alleanze con saggezza e cautela.'' # Il bottino deve essere obbligatoriamente spartito ad ogni membro dell'equipaggio. Ciascun membro della ciurma deve avere la propria parte. # Il pirata che avvista per primo una nave o un luogo in cui si scoprirà esserci un tesoro ha diritto ha scegliere per sé stesso la pistola che ritiene più bella.'' # ''Ogni uomo che indietro rimane, indietro viene lasciato. # Qualunque prigioniero che si rifiuti di entrare a far parte della ciurma pirata deve morireAccording to the Pirate Code, Philip must die for refusing to serve Blackbeard. - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide p. 33..'' # ''Vendere prodotti illegalmente e praticare il contrabbando è perfettamente lecito. Il modo con cui tali azioni vengono commesse è a totale discrezione degli interessati. # Il Codice invita tutti i pirati a rispettare i propri compagni e alleati in questa condotta di vita. Attaccare e affondare le navi di altri pirati fedeli a codesto Codice è severamente vietatoThe Price of Freedom, capitolo 2: "Lady Esmeralda"..'' # ''Non è concesso uccidere un nemico arresoThe Price of Freedom, c''apitolo 1: "Fair Winds and Black Ships".'.'' # Diritto al parley per parlamentare con gli avversari. # In caso di ammutinamento: se l'ammutinamento ha successo, gli ammutinati acquisiscono piena ragione e la decisione delle sorti del capitano o di coloro contro cui si è sollevata la rivolta spettano agli ammutinati. In caso l'ammutinamento non abbia successo o venga chiarito con diplomazia, gli ammutinati devono essere puniti con la morte. Solo il capitano ha il diritto di concedere clemenza o di impartire punizioni alternative alla morte. '''Articolo 6: i nostri Pirati Nobili e il nostro Re legge l'articolo 6.]] # Se verranno tempi in cui la nostra esistenza sembrerà messa a repentaglio, il nostro Ordine Normalmente Disordinato richiederà che una federazione di Ladri sia mossa ad azione Concertata nell'interesse di tutti. Allora i Pirati Nobili si riuniranno a Consiglio della Fratellanza per decidere nell'interesse di tutti i pirati del mondo ed eleggere un Re Pirata. # Nessun uomo, o chicchessia, verrà considerato idoneo per la carica di Re Pirata a meno che si sia guadagnato il diritto al titolo di Pirata Nobile e sia stato, come tale, lungamente temuto. # Il Consiglio della Fratellanza non può dichiarare guerra ad un nemico o avversario senza prima aver raggiunto un accordo sull'elezione del Re Pirata. # Il Re verrà nominato dal Consiglio, poi eletto con un voto popolare, così come i Nobili, i Capitani, eccetera. Tutti coloro che firmano i nostri articoli di accordo e rimangono in grado di firmare o giudicare avranno facoltà di votare un Re Pirata. L'uomo con la maggioranza dei voti sarà quindi incoronato dalla Fratellanza. # La funzione del Re è quindi quella di Capo stratega e Comandante della flotta. Egli prenderà tutte le decisioni in battaglia e in guerra, decisioni che saranno poi seguite senza esitazione perché riflettenti la volontà di tutti noi. Saranno doveri del Re: dichiarare guerra, parlamentare con gli avversari e coordinare le forze necessarie alla Nostra Sicura e Certa Difesa. # Così come un Capitano o un Nobile, anche il Re può essere sostituito a seguito di una sfida, quindi meglio che tenga sempre un occhio vigile dietro la schiena dal momento che tutti affileranno le lame alle sue spalle. Testo tratto da: Edizione settimanale per la costruzione del modellino della Perla Nera edito da Hachette sotto il titolo di "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Built the Black Pearl, the legendary pirate ship." ''Numero 95, pp. 12-13: "L'articolo 6".'' Altri contenuti Il Codice conteneva inoltre alcune regole e suggerimenti, incluso come abbandonare un uomo su un'isola deserta''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'', p. 10., utili ricette per rum e altri liquori, come attaccare una nave o dove trovare i migliori bordelli a SingaporeBring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p. 126.. Nel Codice si trovavano anche diversi allegati come lettere, carte nautiche e anche una mappa per un "deposito di rum". In una particolare sezione era vietata la ricerca e l'uso di armi magiche come, ad esempio, il tridente di Poseidone, in quanto troppo pericolose''Jack Sparrow - Nuovi e audaci orizzonti, p. 24.. Il Codice regolava anche il commercio tra i pirati, autorizzando ciascun pirata ad acquistare qualcosa e rivenderlo a scopo di lucroPirati dei Caraibi - Racconti del Codice - Wedlocked. Dietro le quinte e curiosità * I pirati autori del Codice vengono indicati come "Morgan e Bartholomew". È stato confermato che Morgan è il vero Henry Morgan, corsaro e pirata inglese vissuto nel XVII secolo. Per quanto riguarda Bartholomew, molti hanno pensato a Bartholomew Roberts. Tuttavia, in base alla cronologia della saga, Roberts non era ancora nato al tempo del Secondo Consiglio della Fratellanza (durante il quale il Codice venne realizzato). Inoltre, anche qualora "Bartholomew" fosse davvero Bartholomew Roberts, sembra strano che egli venga etichettato solo con il nome di battesimo mentre Morgan viene indicato solo con il cognome. * Il Codice è largamente ispirato ai vari articoli navali usati da molte ciurme pirata tra il XVII e XVIII secolo. * Per rendere ancora più realistica l'idea di un libro che contenesse tutte le leggi dei pirati, il regista Gore Verbinski voleva che il libro del Codice fosse di grandi dimensioni e che fosse realizzato nei minimi dettagli. Il Codice fu realizzato dall'artista Kris Peck con la collaborazione di altri scenografi e artisti con il consulto di Verbinski e Jerry Bruckheimer. Tuttavia, il giorno delle riprese, Keith Richards, che interpretava Edward Teague, custode del Codice, faticò ad aprire il libro poiché troppo pesante. Il Codice, infatti, pesava 40 kg con circa 1000 pagine. L'interno del libro fu tagliato al momento per renderlo più leggero. * La menzione al Codice nel videogioco ''Pirati dei Caraibi ''è anacronistica dal momento che il videogioco è ambientato nel 1630, alcuni decenni prima che il Codice venne stilato. Apparizioni * ''The Price of Freedom * Racconti del Codice - Wedlocked * Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo ''(prima apparizione) '''Fumetti' * Le lacrime della dea! Videogiochi * Kingdom Hearts III Note e fonti Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Fratellanza Piratesca de:Piraten Kodex en:Pirata Codex